


Those two words

by Orogeneza



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Vulnerable Robert, but in Robert Sugden way, horny robert, pretty Aaron, to be honest it is just Aaron Dingle appreciation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: There is no greater want than Robert Sugden's want. And all he wants is Aaron Dingle.It is just a silly idea of mine to cheer you up.This fic contains two iconic Robron words. Hope you'll like how I used them.





	Those two words

1 Robert Sugden and jealousy

‘Another one?’

Aaron asked pointing at his empty glass. Robert nodded and watched Aaron as he approached the bar enjoying the view of his fiancé. Robert could never get bored with this, with Aaron’s body. His perfect…

‘Look at that arse!’

Some voice from near table interrupted his observation. He glanced around to look for an owner of this voice. Robert found him quickly, he was sitting with two other blokes, they all were looking in the same direction and Robert was curious who that nice arse belongs to. He followed their sight and instantly smiled as he saw his fiancé. Aaron was standing by the bar leaned forward, hands folded on the bar his back perfectly exposed and Robert had to agree, that arse!

‘You should talk to him.’

‘Yeah, he’s totally you’re type man!’

Robert heard words of encouragement from blokes sitting near. And he couldn’t help but smirk. He took a look at bloke that openly admired Aaron and he saw young guy, he wasn’t  that bad but obviously he couldn’t even compare with Robert flaming Sugden. Hi watched as this Pathetic human being, as Robert called him in mind, stood up and walked towards Aaron. Robert was amused and smirk appeared on his face when the bloke took deep breath in attempt to gather himself and build some courage, his expression was full of determination. Robert almost burst out laughing when he saw Pathetic bloke practicing his smile while standing about a meter from Aaron. He was watching them with an anticipation comfortably sprawled on a chair. ‘ _It’s going to be hilarious_ ’ Robert thought. He loved that feeling of having something that someone else couldn’t have.

With the best smile Pathetic human being could present he took step closer to Aaron and gently poked his arm. Robert enjoyed exasperate expression on Aaron’s face. He felt warm spreading through his chest at sight of his grumpy grease monkey, but it seemed that it had totally opposite effect on the Pathetic human being, because the man started to stutter and all his self-confidence was gone.

‘Erm… y you ekm fancy a pint?’

Bloke managed to say, his voice unnaturally high. Aaron looked at him frowning.

‘Why else would I be here.’

Robert was really pleased with redness on the Pathetic human being’s face, it was almost in the same tone as his burgundy jumper. He was actually surprised that someone could blush that hard. It seemed that it was the end of Pathetic bloke’s conversional skills. Aaron glanced at him frowning once more and took theirs paints determined to escape from this weird situation.

But Robert had other plans. He couldn’t help himself but rubbed that poor attempts of picking up his fiancé right in his face. He quickly approached Aaron, not wanting him to walk to far from the bloke. He was well amused when Aaron’s expression changed as he came closer, exasperation was replaced with smile. Gorgeous one in his opinion. He immediately was smiling back. He made sure Pathetic human being was still there, and when he caught the glimpse of red face he turned to Aaron.

‘Maybe we could have these pints somewhere else.’

Robert said loud enough that bloke could heard him. Robert looked him in the eye and he felt the wave of arousal floating through him as he saw jealousness mixed with embarrassment at Pathetic human being’s face. He became even more turned on when he drew his eyes back to Aaron, who now was watching him with lustful eyes. It was clear, that Aaron finally made sense of weird behavior of bloke, who he has been just talking to. 

‘What do you have in mind?’

Aaron answered grinning. Robert knew, that Aaron has known exactly what he had in mind. Robert leaned forward wanting to whisper something into Aaron’s ear, but first he looked blatantly at Pathetic human being from above Aaron’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but bestow him with smirk full off all the smugness he had in himself. He let himself enjoy bloke’s defeated expression for a little while. Then he drew his attention back to Aaron. There was a heat in his body that he couldn’t ignore much longer, and Aaron was all he needed now. He quickly forgot about some pathetic bloke, now he was besotted with Aaron’s closeness. He brushed Aaron’s ear with his lips, only two wards in his mind. 

‘Upstairs now.’

 

2 Divine anger

Peaceful afternoon in the Woolpack was broken by Chas’s angry voice.

‘Get out of here! You’ve had enough!’

Aaron was sitting with Robert in the booth in the corner, but when he heard his mum’s shouting he immediately stood up and walked to bar. Robert sensing trouble followed him. They stood close ready to intervene. Chas was arguing with two drunk clients. They were really drunk, but still demanded to fill up their glasses. Chas was firmly objecting to do it. Robert was good in reading other people’s emotions so he noticed growing anger and determination in drunken blokes. He felt uneasy and he was expecting some nasty outcome. He wasn’t wrong.

One of the blokes grabbed Chas’s wrist and started to pull her aggressively. He hasn’t had the time to cause some real harm as he was quickly pushed back by Aaron. Robert knew that he should move and help him but Aaron was handling the situation just fine.

Besides Robert was stunned. In his mind he was back to the days of their affair, to be more precise to the days even before the affair, when he didn’t even know Aaron was gay. The scene he’s just witnessed reminded him of the things which attracted him to Aaron  in the first place. It was his anger, passion and energy. Robert loved danger and challenging people and it was exactly what Aaron was back then. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, the truth is he still can’t, the only thing that has changed through this years was the way of his thinking.

Now as he was watching fuming Aaron, he was glad. It awoke in him old feelings, the constant urge to meet Aaron, the need of his body, the want of being with him. He was reliving old memories, and most of them made him cringe, because of all the hurt he caused to Aaron, but still there were ones that made him feel happy.

He took a look at Aaron. He was shoving both troublemakers out of the pub. He looked like god of retribution. Beautiful, relentless and powerful. Robert felt sudden heat. He remembered times when Aaron had pinned him to the wall and threatened to wipe that smug smile right off his face. He smiled at the memory and then the other one was filling his mind. He remember when he was angry at Aaron for damaging his car, he remember Aaron’s tight grip on his jacket and he remember how he’d responded to that. How he’d kissed him and then… He needed to sit down.

Suddenly he was aware that he was standing in the middle of the pub with his thoughts clearly written on his face, and well not only on his face. He quickly walked to their booth, he was hoping that none noticed. He was trying to calm himself when Aaron got back and sat next to him.

He turned his had to him, and the sight took Robert’s breath away. Aaron’s eyes were wide open, wild, bright blue and shiny, lips slightly parted, breath heavier than usual. His chest was visibly moving up and down. His whole body, still charged with anger, was emitting heat that Robert’s body has known to well and was ready to respond. “Oh my God” he thought but wasn’t able to say anything. Not yet. He placed hand on Aaron’s forearm and leant forward until his lips were almost touching his ear. He manage to hoarsely whisper just two words.

‘Upstairs. Now.’

 

3 Hot and sweaty

Robert was glad that Adam was at the meeting in Newcastle. It allowed him to shamelessly watching his fiancé without snarky remarks from his brother-in-low. He loved observing Aaron while the younger man worked physically. Robert could freely admired his body, as his muscles beautifully  tensed  up from effort. He had a thing for sweaty and panting Aaron.

He had planned paperwork for today, but the certain view was successfully making it hard to stick to the plan. So Robert gave up doing it after an hour, he hasn’t manage to do much anyway.

Aaron was scraping metal like a god. His moves smooth and full of grace. And Robert was grateful for sunny weather, because Aaron willingly got rid of his hoody and he was working in his gray long sleeve shirt, which perfectly accented Aaron well-muscled chest. The only thing Robert wasn’t pleased with was reflecting vest, which in his opinion was covering to much of his fiancé’s pretty bum, but every time Aaron has bent he was rewarded.

Hours were passing and as Aaron was getting more sweatier Robert’s arousal was growing. Robert’s mouth were swollen from biting it, and his fingers were nervously tapping at his thighs, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s body. Robert was on edge. He nearly fainted when Aaron came in for his lunch break all hot and sweaty.

When Aaron walked inside porta cabin, he was met by Robert’s hungry eyes. Although Robert was meant to be doing paperwork he was panting almost as hard as Aaron. They were looking at each other in silence. Aaron slowly was realizing what made his fiancé so worked up. The space was full of heat and lust.  Robert was first to break the silence.

‘Upstairs. Now.’

He said with determination.

Aaron frowned at him. They were in porta cabin. Robert quickly corrected himself.

‘Oh... ekm… Naked. Now.’

 

4 His home

Robert was about to enter the room, when Aaron’s voice stopped him.

‘Yep, that sounds like my Robert.‘

There was a trace of affection and pride in his voice and Robert in that second has melted. Deep down he craved so much for someone’s approval and admiration, but hearing it from Aaron just made it ten times better. And the way he said “my Robert” did something in his stomach, his whole life Robert has looked for somewhere to belong, since his dad told him to leave he’s felt homeless even though he’d always had place to live. It was like Aaron was building home for him by saying “My Robert”, because it was telling  him where exactly  was his place.

He was lost in his thoughts so he didn’t hear that conversation inside was over. He was startled by Diane exiting the room.

‘Oh Robert, pet! Are you alright?’

Robert had problem with constructing a proper sentence still overwhelmed with emotions. All he could do was smile politely and nod. Diane returned a smile.

‘Good, I’ve just had a little chat with Aaron. I’m so happy for you, pet. He’s good for you.’

Robert was holding back tears, he had big lump in his throat. He hardly ever has felt that way, but he had to admit that, since Aaron became a constant part of his live that happened more often. He was getting emotional, he finally was letting himself to feel something for real.

‘Thanks Diane.‘

That was all he could say. But it had to be enough for Diane, because she just smile wider at him and left.

Robert walked in to kitchen supposing Aaron would be there. He was right. Aaron was putting dirty mugs to the sink. When he spotted Robert his whole face lit up and he was grinning. Robert came closer to him, but he didn’t say anything. Aaron frown at him as if he knew that something was wrong, but the truth was that Robert has never felt more right.

He wanted to show his beautiful husband how much he loved him. He wanted to worshiped him in every way he could think of. His body moved automatically towards Aaron, like it knew where Robert needed to be now. He wrapped his arms around Aaron, and he sighed with content when Aaron willingly responded gripping at him firmly.

Robert knew he had whole live for proving to Aaron his love, but he didn’t want to waste any more seconds. The words appeared in his mind again ‘my Robert’. His Aaron. His home. He felt a single tear rolling dawn his cheek. He didn’t want anyone to see him it this state, anyone except Aaron. He needed to take Aaron somewhere, where he could thank Aaron, where he could shamelessly worship him, where he could be vulnerable, but still safe and loved. Where he belonged to someone.

Aaron was holding him tight, and he hoped he would hold him like that through his whole life. His husband seemed to know exactly what he needed. There was softness in Aaron’s voice. That kind of softness, which only close ones were allowed to experience.

‘Upstairs now.’


End file.
